Kimi ni Todoke Manga Chapter 004
Title- Rumors Date- Volume 02 Previous Chapter → 003 Next Chapter → 005 Synopsis With Sawako at home, she begins to think of how happy she has been lately because of all those around her. The next day, rumors continue to spread at school, with Ayane and Chizuru denying all of them as they go to class. They think back on how they heard Sawako was the one who started the rumors, leaving them to laugh thinking she was using them. After Sawako gives Chizuru notes for the midterms, and asking Ayane for a good horror movie to watch, they both think Sawako is totally pure, and wouldn't spread the rumors. While this is going, Ryu helps Chizuru and deny the rumors about her, although he says he can't be sure about Ayane, leading her to yell at him. Meanwhile, Shota is in the P.E. faculty room, where Pin tells Shota about seeing little men when drinking sake. As Pin questions the rumors about Sawako's curses, Shota quickly objects and stands up for her, leading Pin to ask if they were dating, leading a blushing Shota to deny it. Shota leaves as Pin figures out Shota likes Sawako, questioning what he likes about her. When Shota gets back to the classroom, Sawako notices a bit of Shota's hair sticking up, revealing his forehead. Sawako averts her gaze from him while she blushes, as Shota looks back at her, wondering if he affected Sawako in some way in what he said the other day (on how he wanted to keep her to himself). Sawako looks back at him, and Shota quickly remembers his conversation with Pin on his feelings for Sawako, leading him to quickly look away as he blushes. As Sawako continues to think herself how these past days have made her really happy and whether the others enjoyed being around her, rumors continue to spread about Chizuru and Ayane. However, some of them were revealed to just be exaggerations of what Chizuru has said in the past. Meanwhile, Sawako hears whispers behind her back, but thinks to herself how she can't curse them. She sees her friend Shino from the first chapter, who asks about the rumors. Sawako quickly says they are misunderstandings, although Sawako is talking about the rumors of her being able to curse others, while Shino meant the rumors about Sawako spreading rumors. During their conversation, Ayane and Chizuru happen to pass by, and hear Sawako deny them being friends.Before they can hear the rest of the conversation, they are dragged away by Pin, who wants them to give something to Ryu.They miss out the fact that Sawako says after that they are really nice to her, and she hopes to be able to friends with them, showing she does not think of them as friends yet. Chizuru and Ayane talk to one another about what to do, and decide they should talk to her. Sawako comes into the classroom, and they ask to talk with Sawako, who notices they aren't as cheerful as usual. They tell Sawako that they like her, and they ask how she feels about them. As Sawako begins to speak, Ayane and Chizuru begin to misunderstand, thinking she was saying she doesn't like them, leading them to cut her off, saying they understand. Sawako questions herself, asking if they really understood, but realizes they're actually sad. Sawako begins to hear rumors in the washroom how she was a ring leader, using Chizuru, Ayane, and Shota, and Sawako begins to misunderstand thinking these rumors were the reason Chizuru and Ayane were so depressed. As she hears about how Shota, as well as Ayane and Chizuru, would lose their popularity if they continued to be with Sawako, leading Sawako to think it's her fault. Chizuru and Ayane begin to question whether Sawako really is spreading the rumors as they remember Sawako's response to their question. They become scared of finding out the truth, and start to become mad at themselves for questioning Sawako. Meanwhile, as Sawako begins to leave the school, Shota waves goodbye to her as he smiles in his group of friends. Sawako is about to wave back, but stops herself, which Shota notices, as she walks away crying remembering the rumors about them. Trivia *This is Shino's second appearance in the series, her first appearance being in the first chapter as someone Sawako talked to. *This chapter begins the reoccurring gag about Pin and the little men he sees while drinking. New Characters Key Moments Referbacks Trivia Category:Manga Chapters